This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Multiple-antenna radio systems generally use multiple antennas at the transmitter and/or receiver to improve communication performance. Such multiple-antenna systems are commonly referred to or known as Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) antenna systems. Multiple-antenna radio systems are commonly used in wireless communications, because these systems may offer significant increases in data throughput and link range without additional bandwidth or transmit power.